Blaine Anderson Houseparty Trainwreck Extravaganza
by The Royal Gleek
Summary: Blaine hosts a before-National's party for the New Directions and an uninvited guest. It's all well until someone gets sick. Klaine. VERY small Finchel. Teen for drunk references and hang overs.


_**NOTE: I don't own Glee or its characters, nor the songs used. Enjoy! **_

(***)

Fridays. Kurt loved Fridays. One, it was the starting point of the weekend. No school. No school_work_. Just sleeping in, going to the mall with the New Directions. It was relaxing. But this Friday was different. It was the marking day which told the New Directions that there was a week until Nationals. Yeah, Fridays rocked.

(***)

"So. The rest of the New Directions and I were thinking about having a party at my house. You in?" Blaine stood in front of Kurt's chair at Glee Club practice. _God, _Kurt thought, _he looks like a three year old. _Kurt just sighed, nodding his head yes, causing a small strand of his cocoa brown hair to fall onto his forehead.

"Epic. You're in charge of either, A: Food, or B: Movies. Your choice." Finn's strong hand clasped on Kurt's shoulder, causing Kurt to nearly jump out of his seat into the air. "Um… I-I'll choose movies."

Rachel grumbled next to him, placing her chin on the palms of her hand. "Great. Now I have to cook. I literally burn water." Finn tried not to laugh, but his facial expression (which Rachel could see better than a piece on paper on top of a camouflage blanket) caused her to slap him on the shoulder. "Grah! Curse you and your arm strength!"

Everyone was conversing about the party, the subject (which the Hummel-Hudson boys gladly lead) was where the party would be held.

"The basement. It has, like, a bar in it and a pool table and EVERYTHING.", and, "No! The party room! It has a karaoke machine in it and a flat screen! Plus, it has the word 'party' in it already.", were the two answers, Kurt winning.

"Eat it."

Mr. Shue walked in, grinning and carrying a briefcase. "I have sheet music. Sort through!" He opened the black case, and everyone flooded around it, throwing printed papers everywhere.

"OHMIGOSH. Blaine! Blaine! 'Seventeen Forever'! And 'When You Were Young'! Mr. Shue! You're awesome!"

"1, 2, 3, 4. I love this song!"

"Okay. Okay! We'll try them. If you have any other ideas, tell me tomorrow. This session is done!"

(GLEE! )

_Oh god. I look terrible. I just shouldn't go. No. NO. I have to. UGH. _Kurt stormed around in his room, but stopped to look in his closet. _Hmm…_

"Oh AWESOME. This is wicked, Blaine!" Finn patted the short boy on the shoulder, before walking more into the room with the other members.

"BLAAAAAAINE!" A voice called.

"Who's that?" Tina frowned. "Doesn't sound like Kurt."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's not. It's my sister, Skylar. She's back from Milwaukee for a couple weeks. She has no idea I'm having this party." He sniggered.

"Oh. That sucks."

Blaine ran to the stairway, surprised to see his sister standing in the door, her arms crossed, wearing a pastel orange sundress, white Capri-like leggings, orange high heels, and her auburn hair in a ponytail.

"I found your boyfriend."

Kurt stood behind Skylar, his soft blue eyes as wide as golf balls. He ran from behind the girl he didn't know and down the stairs. Blaine hurried up to Skylar, growling. "_WHAT_ did you do to him?"

"I answered the door. There he was. I invited him in. He introduced himself. I asked him what he was doing here. He said you were having a party with your glee club. I started to yell to myself. I showed him the way. Here I am. Funny story."

Blaine just stared, his mouth gaping open.

"And I want in."

Blaine did a double take.

"WHY."

"Because. You're my baby brother. Plus, Kurt has a stepbrother who's on the Titans. Rawr." Skylar made claws with her hands and ran down the stairs.

"Oh PLEASE, let this not end in war."

(***)

"So you PUKED on your guidance councilor's SHOES? Oh my god, that's gold!"

"Yeah. She looked sooooo freaked out. I felt so bad."

Everyone was getting to like Skylar Anderson. "Okay, okay. Now that we all know about Kurtie darlings first drunken experiences, I WANT ALL OF THE INFO." Skylar glared at Blaine and Kurt, and evil look in her hazel eyes.

"Oh god."

Blaine just shook his head, Kurt frowned.

"What's so bad?" he playfully punched his boyfriend's forearm, Blaine rolling his eyes.

"Mkay. The deets. The poop."

"Why did you just use a saying from Spongebob?"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT." Blaine looked mad enough to rip out his curly, over gelled hair.

"Okay. The Warblers were having the regular meeting. Everyone was invited. Wes pointed out Kurt, and we instantly knew he wasn't from Dalton. So, we invited him to the meeting. All four of us: Wes, David, Kurt, and I, got coffee. He told me about Karofsky. We tried to deal with the Neanderthal, but he caused Kurt too much pain, so we went to Dalton. Then, when we were preparing for Sectionals, Kurt's warbler Pavarotti died. He sang "Blackbird" and that made me know that…" he looked over at Kurt, squeezing his knee, "that I loved him. I found him bedazzling Pavarotti's casket, told him our duet song choice, he asked why I chose him to sing the duet with, I told him my feelings for him, and, well, we kissed."

Everyone broke into happy and sad tears. Blaine just focused on Kurt. Beautiful, beautiful Kurt. Kurt just patted his knee and screamed.

"Let's party!"

So they did party. Hard, in fact. Skylar was stupid enough to bring down some alcoholic lemonades. And soon, a rewrite of The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza was starting.

"Blai-_burp_-ne. Put. Put on the kare yokie. Plea-_another burp_-please." Kurt giggled at his burpy self, and stared at Blaine softly. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you have to stop drinking."

"Uraghhh." Kurt grumbled and fumbled getting up, after giving his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead.

Blaine turned to look at Skylar who was… "conversing" with Puck.

"See. I said this would end up in war."

(**)

"J LO. OH EM GAAAAAAAH." Rachel and Kurt giggled, and put in CD. "I love this. This song." Upbeat music started to play, and the two started to sing.

_Lemme introduce you_

_To my party people_

_In the club_

_Huh._

_If you go hard, you gotta get on the floor._

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor._

_If you're an animal then tear up the floor._

_Break a sweat on the floor._

_Yeah, we work on the floor._

_Don't stop, keep it moving,_

_Put your drinks up!_

_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor._

_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor._

_You know were running it tonight on the floor._

_Brazil, Morocco,_

_London to Ibiza._

_Straight to L.A., New York,_

_Vegas to Africa._

_Dance the night away,_

_Live your life and stay young on the floor._

_Dance the night away,_

_Grab somebody, drink a little more._

Kurt and Rachel put their arms on each other's shoulders, before jumping around, soon being stopped by Kurt, who held his stomach and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Please let this not be another Ms. Pillsberry." Finn softly muttered.

Kurt ran into the bathroom, slammed the door, but not enough to hear his violent puking.

The music was stopped by Skylar, who was carrying the other cartons on alcohol, and she ran upstairs.

The vomiting stopped, and Blaine got up and walked into the bathroom.

"You alright babe?"

Blaine rubbed his boyfriend's back, while Kurt still threw up, which caused the tanner boy to wince every once and a while.

"You'll be really hung over tomorrow." Blaine smirked, Kurt looking up at him.

"I think the storm has already passed in."

Blaine laughed softly while he wet down a washcloth. He returned to the toilet in which Kurt was over, when all of a sudden, Kurt started to cough. Not just your regular "Huck huck." cough. This was a gaggy cough.

Kurt was holding back getting sick.

"I don't want to anymore." He yelled in between sobs.

"Hey. Hey hey hey. It's alright. If you do, the sooner you'll stop." Blaine smoothed down Kurt's soft, coffee colored hair. He dabbed the cool, moist cloth against Kurt's red, sweaty cheeks.

After fifteen minutes, Kurt was done getting sick, and he flushed the toilet.

"Come on. Let get you upstairs. You can rest on the couch."

Kurt nodded, walking up the stairs, looking at the silent others, who sat on the seats downstairs.

When they got into the living room, the two were shocked to find Skylar, putting flannel sheets onto a fold-out bed from the couch. Blaine smiled, and mouthed to his sister.

"Thank you."

Skylar handed Kurt some grey sweatpants and a Dalton shirt. "I stole from your closet, Blaine. Hope I don't upset ya."

Blaine shook his head as Kurt walked into the kitchen to change.

"Not at all. I actually thank you." And the sibling hugged, and Kurt walked back in to see the two's affection.

"Oh. Hi Kurtie." Skylar gently hugged Kurt, and walked back to the party room.

Kurt laid in the bed, putting the sheets on him. He adjusted the pillows, and closed his eyes.

"I love you, babe."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and he gently smiled.

"I love you, too."

The two hugged, but Blaine looked into Kurt's softly reddened eyes, before exchanging a kiss.

**FIN**

(**)

So hi you guys! I've been working on this fanfic since April! And it's done now! Yippie! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

OMG, I love Skylar. She is, like, of epic proportions. For a woman in her mid twenties, she's a BEAST. And enjoys the company of the Glee Club's Titans peeps. I am the same. In every. Possible. WAY.

And all of the Klaine. KLAINEEEEE. I loved writing Kurt's hang over scene in the bathroom, I'm sad to say. Like, in a terribly sick but odd way. That type of sad. And Blaine is such a darling. Caring for his boyfriend.

D'awww.

So now, there has been a Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza and a Blaine Anderson House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. I WANT TO JOIN.

I also used On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez which is, like, my absolute FAVORITE song right now.

AND OH MY GOSH. I SEE GLEE LIVE IN ABOUT FIVE DAYS OHEMGEEEEEE. I shall post pictures on my Tumblr. No worries.

I think this is my longest AN. So I shall let you go.

Farewell loves!


End file.
